


Sonnet for Olympe

by wendymarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 11/27/13 for the "Jury of Your Peers" contest on ff.net</p><p>Hagrid tries his hand at writing a sonnet to impress Madame Maxime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet for Olympe

SONNET FOR OLYMPE

Olympe, my darling, you are twice as fair  
as veelas dancing in the summer night.  
Your eyes are clear as nifflers', and your hair  
reminds me of a mermaid's tresses bright.

I love your giant heritage, so tall  
and statuesque. Though you don't dare admit  
your dragonesque proportions are not all  
from wizard stock, I see your secrets yet.

You've caught my heart, you grindylow; your wit  
and doxy-sharp rebuttals faze me none.  
I am your loyal crup, your kneazle, pet,  
And if you'll have me, we two could be one.

I await your owl and your reply -  
Please, Olympe, don't let this pass us by . . .


End file.
